Super Mystery
"Super Mystery" beschreibt eine Romanreihe, der Sparte Mystery des Verlags Cora. Sie wurden in dem Zeitraum 1998 bis 2001 veröffentlicht. CORA druckte 34 Bänder '''unter den Namen: "Super Mystery". Das '''Besondere an dieser Reihe ist, daß sich einige Geschichten über mehrere Bänder erschrecken. Bänder: Band 1: Ein Engel mit kalten Augen Autor: Lois Duncan Originaltitel: Summer Of Fear Klappentext: Seit Tessa ihr Zimmer mit ihrer Cousine Julia teilen muß, glaubt sie manchmal ersticken zu müssen. Dieses Mädchen, dessen Engelsgesicht so unheimlich kalt und reglos ist, hat Tessa alles genommen: Den Hund, den Freund und die Liebe der Eltern. Und dabei bedient sie sich, da ist Tessa ganz sicher, unheimlicher Mächte, die nicht von dieser Welt sind. Doch nur Tessa spürt die Gefahr, erkennt schließlich, daß Julia eine Hexe ist - und ist in ihrem Kampf allein... Band 2: Ein teuflischer Plan Autor: Mary Towne Originaltitel: Paul´s Game Klappentext: Als sich Andreas Verdacht bestätigt, daß ihre Freundin Julie als willenloses Medium Pauls telepathische Befehle ausführt, scheint alles verloren. Denn Paul droht ihr, ihrem kleinen Bruder etwas anzutun, wenn sie ihn bei seinem teuflischen Spiel mit Julie stört und seinen Plan kaputt macht. Andrea weiß nicht, ws das für ein Plan ist, sie weiß nur, daß er schrecklich sein muß... Band 3: Die Fremde mit meinem Gesicht Autor: Lois Duncan Originaltitel: Stranger With My Face Klappentext: Es ist unfaßbar, aber wahr: Laurie hat eine bisher nicht gekannte Zwillingsschwester, die als Geist umhergeht - und Laurie zu gefährlichen Dingen zu überreden versucht. Wie gefährlich, das erkennt Laurie erst, als ihre beste Freundin Helen plötzlich verunglückt und auf unerklärliche Weise in einen Todesschlaf fällt... Band 4: Gefangene der Zeit Autor: Lois Duncan Originaltitel: Locked in Time Klappentext: Nachts plagen Nora schreckliche Alpträume, in denen ihre verstorbene Mutter sie verzweifelt vor der neuen Frau des Vaters warnt. Und wenn Nora bei Tag in das schöne Gesicht von Lisetta blickt, wird die Angst noch schlimmer. So freundlich Lisette und ihre Kinder Josie und Gabriel auch sind, Nora spürt, daß eine tödliche Gefahrt von ihnen ausgeht... Band 5: Das Internat der Madame Duret Autor: Lois Duncan Originaltitel: Dawn A Dark Hall Klappentext: Noch bevor Kit das Internat der Madame Duret ganz betreten hat, weiß sie, daß hier Unheil auf sie lauert. Und Kit hat recht. Nur vier Mädchen sind mit ihr hier, und alle reagieren gleich auf den merkwürdigen Einzelunterricht: Sie entwickeln bisher unentdeckte Talente - und fühlen sich dabei von Tag zu Tag schwächer und einsamer. Dazu diese nächtlichen Stimmen... Voller Angst schreibt Kit verzweifelte Hilferufe an ihre Mutter. Doch alle Briefe bleiben ohne Antwort... Band 6: Kein Frieden für Shari Autor: Mary Towne Originaltitel: Remember Me Klappentext: Für die Presse ist es Selbstmord: Ein junges Mädchen, das sich während einer Party - vielleicht sogar angetrunken - vom Balkon stürzt. Doch Shari, das Opfer, deren Seele keinen Frieden findet, weiß es besser. Man hat sie von hinten gestoßen, es war Mord! Entschlossen, den Mörder zu stellen, macht sich Sharis Geist auf die Suche, beschattet ihre früheren Freunde, unter denen ein Verräter sein muß und belauscht deren Träume - was sie erfährt, läßt sie schaudern... Band 7: Die Totenpuppe Autor: Linda Piazza Originaltitel: The Effigy Klappentext: Seit Jacky mit der kleinen Tiffany auf dem Dachboden war, weiß sie, daß sie übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Daß der Rauch, den sie sieht, vor Feuer und Tod warnt - und daß die Puppe auf dem alten Speicher nicht zufällig Tiffanys Gesucht hat. Es ist eine Totenpuppe, in der die ruhelose Seele der kranken Dovie wohnte - bis Tiffany zu ihr kam. Nun hat sie die Kleine in ihrer Gewalt. Und Tiffany wird sterben, wenn Jackie den Dämon nicht besiegt... Band 8: Der Werwolf Autor: Linda Piazza Originaltitel: The Fear Of The Prey Klappentext: Ausgerechnet Marias große Liebe Todd will von ihrer schrecklichen Begegnung mit dem Monster im Wald nichts hören, tut alles als Einbildung ab. Überhaupt ist er in letzter Zeit seltsam verändert - und als Lance, ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, Maria vom Fluch der "Scriftans" erzählt, kommt Maria ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Todd ist ein Scriftanson - ist er auch das Monster, das nachts vor ihrem Fenster lauert...? Band 9: Das Erwachen (Vampire Diaries - Teil 1) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Awakening - The Vampire Diaries, Volume 1 Klappentext: Elena ahnt, daß Stefan ein dunkles Geheimnis hat, denn zuviel ist schon geschehen: Derr Unfall an der Gruft, der tote Lehrer. Dennoch zweifelt sie keine Sekunde an seiner Unschuld. Was immer Stefan vor ihr verbergen mag - Elena spürt, daß ein magisches Band sie verbindet. Nur eins quält Elena wirklich: Daß Stefan vor ihr zurück weicht, wenn sie sich in seine Arme stürzen will... Band 10: Der Kampf (Vampire Diaries - Teil 2) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Sruggle - The Vampire Diaries, Volume 2 Klappentext: Längst kennt Elena Stefans schreckliches Geheimnis und den Fluch, der über ihm und seinem Bruder Damon liegt. Doch Elena kann nicht mehr zurück. Ihre Liebe zu Stefan ist größer als ihre Furcht vor dem Schattenreich - und als Beweis läßt sie Stefan von ihrem Blut trinken. Aber wird sie ihm auch helfen können, den mörderischen Kampf gegen Damon zu gewinnen? Damon, der mit dem Bösen im Bunde ist, über magische Kräfte verfügt - und Stefans Tod so sehr will wie Elenas Blut - auf daß sie seine Königin der Nacht werde... Band 11: Der Zorn (Vampire Diaries - Teil 3) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Fury - The Vampire Diaries, Volume 3 Klappentext: Elenas Zeit scheint abgelaufen, als über Fell´s Church die Totenglocke läutet. Man trägt sie nach einem Autounfall zu Grabe. Doch Elena ist nicht tot. Ihre Liebe zu Stefan hat auch sie zum Vampir werden - und im Schattenreich erwachen lassen. Verwirrt noch, voller Sehnsucht und Angst begreift Elena, daß sie getötet wurde - und niemals Frieden finden wird, wenn sie jenen Dämon nicht besiegt, der sie, Stefan, Damon und die Menschen in Fell`s Church zu zerstören sucht... Band 12: Die Rache (Vampire Diaries - Teil 4) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: Dark Reunion - The Vampire Diaries, Volume 4 Klappentext: Mit dem Tod der hübschen Sue, kehrt das Grauen nach Fell´s Church zurück. Nur Elena, die für ihre unselige Liebe zu dem Vampir Stefan starb und auf ewig ins Schattenreich verbannt wurde, weiß, daß weder Stefan noch sein Bruder Damon verantwortlich sind für die Schrecken, die die kleine Stadt heimsuchen. Erst als ihre einstige Freundin Bonnie, die telepathische Fähigkeiten besitzt, um Hilfe ruft, kann Elena warnen: vor dem Werwolf Tyler und vor Klaus, dem mächtigsten der Vampire, der einen grausamen Plan verfolgt... Band 13: Der Magische Kreis (Die Hexen von Salem - Teil 1) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Intiation - The Secret Circle, Volume 1 Klappentext: Als Cassie nach New Salem zieht, ahnt sie nicht, daß sie an den Ort ihrer Bestimmung kommt - daß die Mädchen des "Clubs", vor denen selbst die Lehrer Angst zu haben scheinen, in ihren "Magischen Kreis" ziehen werden. Denn so wie die sanfte Diana und ihre böse Gegenspielerin Faye, ist Cassie eine Magierin - ohne daß sie um ihre verborgene Kräfte weiß. Doch dann weckt ihre Zuneigung zu Diana in Faye jenen grenzenlosen Haß, der das Böse beflügelt - und Cassie spürt in sich die Macht der Magie... Band 14: Halloween (Die Hexen von Salem - Teil 2) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Captive - The Secret Circle, Volume 2 Klappentext: Als Cassie sich aufmacht, den gläserenen Schädel des Zauberers zu stehlen, ahnt sie, daß sie damit das Böse entfesselt. Doch durch ihre verbotene Liebe zu Adam hat sie sich so tief in die dunklen Rituale der machtgierigen Hexe Faye verstrickt, daß ihr keine Wahl bleibt. Wohlwissend, daß sie die sanfte Diana damit zum zweiten Mal verrät, übergibt Cassie das kristallene Symbol des Bösen - und es ist kurz vor Halloween, als zwei Morde die Hexenstadt Salem erneut in Angst und Schrecken versetzen... Band 15: Die Erlösung (Die Hexen von Salem - Teil 3) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Power - The Secret Circle, Volume 3 Klappentext: Zu Halloween hat Black John seine Auferstehung gefeiert, kehrt Dank des Verrats von Cassie in die Hexenstadt Salem zurück, um die Macht des Bösen nun für immer regieren zu lassen. Doch Cassie ist zu allem bereit, wird notfalls ihr Leben lassen, um den Meister der schwarzen Magie doch noch zu besiegen. Sie hat Black John in der Gestalt des Schulmeisters Brunswick erkannt - und die fieberhafte Suche nach den "Black Tools" begonnen, jenem Werkzeug, das als einziges den Fluch noch zu bannen vermag... Band 16: Der Garten Der blutenden Rosen Autor: Benjamin Knight Originaltitel: Blood Red Roses Klappentext: Wie gebannt verharren Angie und ihre Schwester Nicole vor dem Haus der Woodwards: Schäbig und heruntergekommen wirkt es wie ein Fremdkörper in dem so üppig blühenden Rosengarten von überwältigender Pracht - und mittendrin Becky, das schüchtene Blumenmädchen, von deren Rosenschere ein blutiger Saft zur Erde tropft. Plötzlich weiß Angie, daß der verschwundene Nick nie wiederkehren wird. Daß die sanfte Becky ein schreckliches Geheimnis haben muß - und ihr geliebter Aaron in tödlicher Gefahr ist... Band 17: Komm, spiel mit mir (Verbotene Spiele - Teil 1) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: The Hunter - The Forbidden Game, Volume 1 Klappentext: Aus einem Partyspaß wird tödlicher Ernst, als durch den Schwur auf die Rune das Tor zum Jenseits aufspringt und der ebenso schöne wie gefährliche Schattenmann Julian Jenny und ihre Clique zu verbotenen Spielen treibt. Wenn die Kids den Kampf gegen Monster und Dämonen gewinnen, sind die frei, wenn nicht, ist Jenny der Preis. Dabei ist es nicht nur das Böse, das Jenny bedroht, sondern immer mehr die Sehnsucht, nachzugeben, wenn der schillende Julian sie zu erobern versucht... Band 18: Komm, tanz mit mir (Verbotene Spiele - Teil 2) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: Forbidden Games 2 Klappentext: Fast setzt Jennys Herzschlag aus, als sie Julian gegenübersteht - und der Tanz mit ihm beschwört das besiegt geglaubte Grauen erneut herauf. Zwar ist sie standhaft genug, den verführerischen Zärtlichkeiten des Schattenmanns zu widerstehen, doch im Bann seiner eisblauen Augen sagt sie ja zu einem neuen Spiel mit ihm. Die Regeln sind die gleichen: Wenn sie und ihre Freunde den Kampf gegen Monster und Dämonen gewinnen, sind sie frei, wenn nicht, ist Jenny der Preis - und sie wird dem Prinzen der Dunkelheit für immer in sein Schattenreich folgen... Band 19: Eins, zwei, drei - ich hab dich! (Verbotene Spiele - Teil 3) Autor: L.J Smith Originaltitel: Forbidden Games 3 Klappentext: Obwohl Jenny auch die zweite Herausforderung des Schattenmanns Julian beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt hat, ist ihre Leidenschaft für den Prinzen der Dunkeheit noch immer größer als ihr Haß. Zwar muß sie das nächste Spiel wagen, weil darin die einzige Chance besteht, Tom und Zach zu retten. Doch wirken Julians Zärtlichkeiten wie ein süßes Gift. Und so folgt sie dem grausamen Julian ins Schattenreich, dorthin, wo allein das Böse regiert - und der Kampf eigentlich nur zu gewinnen ist, wenn in Julians Leidenschaft für Jenny auch ein bißchen Liebe ist... Band 20: Der Fluch (Wolfsmondtrilogie - Teil 1) Autor: Cynthia Blair Originaltitel: The Curse - Dark Moon Legacy, Volume 1 Klappentext: Es ist eine unseelige Leidenschaft, die zwischen Miranda und den geheimnisvollen Garth entbrennt. Denn so sehr Miranda die Gefahr auch spürt, die ihr vor Garth droht, kann sie ihm doch nicht widerstehen. Weder die Warnung der Schamanin, die ihr von Werwölfen und bösen Geistern erzählt, noch der Tod eines Mitschülers können sie von dem Jungen mit dem blauschwazen Haar fernhalten. Aber es kommt die Nacht, in der Miranda dem Wolf mit dem schwarzen Fell gegenüber steht und ihn an seinen Augen erkennt. Es ist die Nacht, die alles entscheidet... Band 21: Die Versuchung (Wolfsmondtrilogie - Teil 2) Autor: Cynthia Blair Originaltitel: The Seduction - Dark Moon Legacy, Volume 2 Klappentext: Angst geht um in Overlook, wo eine wilde Bestie Tod und Schrecken verbreitet - und nur Miranda weiß, wer all das Furchtbare tut: Es ist Garth, der Junge, dem ihre ganze Leidenschaft gehört - und den der Fluch seiner Ahnen zum Werwolf machte. Doch auch Miranda, längst verstrickt in den Kampf der Geister, schmeckt schon die Versuchung des Bösen: als Garth sie zur Wölfin werden und die Lust grenzenloser Freiheit spüren läßt - aber auch als sie den schwarzen Reitern begegnet, die sie überreden wollen, Garth in seinem Kampf gegen die Geister allein zu lassen... Band 22: Der Sieg (Wolfsmondtrilogie - Teil 3) Autor: Cynthia Blair Originaltitel: The Rebellion - Dark Moon Legacy, Volume 3 Klappentext: Am Tag der Wintersonnenwende, wenn die Nacht am hellsten ist, wird sich Garth´ und Mirandas Schicksal entscheiden. Denn Garth, den Miranda so leidenschaftlich liebt, ist ein Werwolf - und nur wenn im Kampf zwischen "Second One" und "White Foot" der gute Werwolf gewinnt, wird Garth die Bestie in sich besiegen. Wenn nicht, geht das Morden weiter - und Miranda verfällt dem Reich der Finsternis. Denn längst ist sie verstrickt in den Kampf der Geister, hat die Zauberkraft des Bösen genutzt, um an Garth` Seite als Wölfin durch die Nacht zu jagen... Band 23: Der Schrei (Bad Girls - Teil 1) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The First Evil (Fear Street, Volium 1) Klappentext: Mehr als alles andere wünschen sich die Schwestern Corky und Bobbi, auch in der neuen Schule in der ersten Reihe der Cheerleader zu tanzen. Doch kaum sind die Schwestern aufgenommen, stoßen der Truppe schreckliche Dinge zu: Ein mysterioöser Unfall am Friedhof in der Fearstreet, unheimliche Schreie in der verlassenen Schule - und endlich der grausame Mord an Bobbi, die unter dem kochendheißern Wasser der Mädchenschule sterben muß. Während Corky noch eine Mitschülerin Verdächtigt, ahnt sie doch schon, daß die wahrheit viel schauriger ist... Band 24: Das Grab (Bad Girls - Teil 2) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The Second Evil (Fear Street, Volium 2) Klappentext: Noch immer hat Corky das schreckliche Bild vor Augen, wie sich der Leichnam ihrer toten Schwester aus dem Grab erhebt. Und zurück in der Cheerleadertruppe versucht sie verzweifelt, dem Alptraum der vergangenen Ereignisse zu entkommen - da kündigt sich neues Unheil an: Wieder gellen Schreie durch die Schule, ihr Freund Chip scheint von bösen Mächten besessen, und ein fremder junger Mann verfolgt sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Als auch das grauenvolle Morden wieder beginnt, , weiß Corky, daß der Dämon sie alle vernichten will - eine nach der anderen... Band 25: Der Dämon (Bad Girls - Teil 3) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The Third Evil (Fear Street, Volium 3) Klappentext: Nacht für Nacht wird Corky von schrecklichen Alpträumen gequält, in denen die tote Schwester ihr Bilder des Grauens schickt. Welche Botschaft versucht sie ihr damit zu übermitteln? Eine Antwort auf diese Frage finder Corky, als das furchtbare Morden des Dämons erneut beginnt, dem nach Bobbi auch ihr Freund Chip zum Opfer gefallen ist: Sie, Corky, scheint auserkoren, das jahrhunderte alte Geheimnis zu lüften, das den Dämon besiegen kann. Doch so viele mußten schon sterben! Und wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, wird sie selbst wohl die nächste sein... Band 26: Der Verrat (Fear Street... Wo der Horror begann - Teil 1) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The Betrayal (The Fear Street Saga, Volume 1) Klappentext: Nora hat herausgefunden, wie der Horror in der Fear Street begann: Die Liebe zu Edward Fier kostet die bezaubernde Susannah Goode das Leben. Als Hexe wird sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, und weil ihr Vater zuvor von den Fiers verraten wurde, verflucht er die verhaßte Familie. Immer wieder kreuzen sich die Wege der Fiers und der Goodes, und immer wieder kommt es durch ein magisches Amulett, das die dunklen Kräfte beschwört, zu Grauen und Tod. So lange die Schreie der brennenden Susannah nicht vergessen sind, so lange lebt der Fluch weiter... Band 27: Das Geheimis (Fear Street... Wo der Horror begann - Teil 2) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The Secret (The Fear Street Saga, Volume 2) Klappentext: Delilah weiß, daß eine Hochzeit mit Jonathan Fier ihre süßesten Träume erfüllen würde. Doch wäre damit auch für immer der entsetzliche Fluch zerstört, der Tod und Grauen über die Fiers und die Goodes gebracht hat? Denn Delilah gibt nur vor, eien direkte Nachfahrin der Goodes zu sein. Aber die Macht des Bösen ist stärker: An ihrem Hochzeitstag stirbt Delilah durch einen Schuß aus Ezra Fiers Gewehr. Blutrot färbt sich ihr weißes Brautkleid - und wieder hat das Böse triumphiert. Wird das Grauen denn niemals enden? Band 28: Das Feuer (Fear Street... Wo der Horror begann - Teil 3) Autor: R.L. Stine Originaltitel: The Burning (The Fear Street Saga, Volume 3) Klappentext: Das magische Amulett hat Simon Fear geholfen, die schöne Angelica zu heiraten. Mit der Hilfe des Bösen sind sie reich und mächtig geworden. Aber noch lebt der Fluch: Ein gewaltiges Feuer soll eines Tages die Fears auslöschen. Davon ahnt der junge Daniel nichts. Er besucht seine Großeltern Simon und Angelica in Shadyside, die, dem Wahn verfallen, in dem unheimlichen Haus in der Fear Street leben. Als Daniel sich bei dem Besuch in die süße Nora Goode verliebt, sieht es aus, als ob ihre Liebe über Fluch und Feuer siegt... Band 29: Die Voodoo-Priesterin (Schwarze Seelen - Teil 1) Autor: Daniel Parker Originaltitel: Magic At The Crossroads (Dark Hearts, Volume 1) Klappentext: Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, zieht Allie zu ihrer Tante Odette - und gerät in den Sog des Grauens! Den Odette ist eine Voodoozauberin. Sie behauptet, daß auch in Allie jene übersinnliche Macht schlummert, die allen Frauen der Familie Eustache vererbt wird - und besteht darauf, Allie in ihrem unheimlichen Kult zu unterweisen. Der Grund dafür ist so beängstigend wie Odettes Rituale: Zur nächsten Voodoopriesterin bestimmt, wird Allie von der "Roten Sekte" bedroht - mordende Werwölfe, die seit Generationen danach trachten, die Frauen der Eustaches zu vernichten... Band 30: Die rote Sekte (Schwarze Seelen - Teil 2) Autor: Daniel Parker Originaltitel: Tears Of Blood (Dark Hearts, Volume 2) Klappentext: Von ihrer Tante in die Ritale des Voodoo eingeführt, weiß Allie, daß jeder Geist eine gute und eine Böse Seite besitzt - und daß sie den seit Generationen geführten Kampf der mordgierigen roten Sekte gegen die Voodoopriesterinnen ihrer Familie nur gewinnen kann, wenn sie die auch ihr vererbte Macht niemals in den Dienst des Bösen stellt. Dennoch begeht Allie Verrat! Nichts ahnend, daß sie durch ihr - verhextes - Tagebuch in den Bann des Sektenführers Isnard gerät, offenbart sie nur noch ihm ihre wahren Gefühle - während sie die, die sie retten könnten, immer verzweifelter betrügt... Band 31: Blut für den Werwolf (Schwarze Seelen - Teil 3) Autor: Daniel Parker Originaltitel: Dance Of Death (Dark Hearts, Volume 1) Klappentext: Für Odette kommt Allies Umkehr zu spät. Denn als der Sektenführer Isnard seinen unseligen Einfluß auf Allie verliert, ist die Voodoozauberin tot und von der blutgierigen Roten Sektein einen Killerzombie mit blutigem Auftrag verwandelt worden: Er soll Allie und all ihre Freunde vernichten, damit der Kampf mit der Eustache Familie entlich zugunsten der Roten Sekte entschieden wird. Doch Allie gibt nicht auf. Und wärend Isnard sich am Bett des Bruders und der ihm hörigen Michelle stärken will, besinnt sie sich auf ihre Macht al künftige Voodooproesterin... Band 32: Töchter der Finsternis (Geschöpfe der Nacht - Teil 1) Autor: L.J. Smith Originaltitel: Daughters Of Darkness (Night World, Volume 1) Klappentext: Eher zufällig erblickt Mary-Lynette die drei überirdisch schönen Mädchen, die sich im Garten der alten Miss Burdock zu schaffen machen. Denn als Hobby-Astrologin hat Mary ihr Teleskop eigentlich zum Sternegucken. Jetzt aber hält sie das Objektiv wie gebannt auf die Mädchen, die im Schutz der Nacht etwas begraben - etwa eine Leiche? Mutig stellt Mary die Schwestern Rowan, Kestrel und Jade zur Rede - und traut ihren Ohren kaum, als sie deren Horrorgeschichte hört. Eine Geschichte, die auch ihre wird, denn sie hat sich ihn deren Bruder Ash verliebt... Band 33: Herzblut (Geschöpfe der Nacht - Teil 2) Autor: L.J. Smith Originaltitel: Secret Vampire (Night World, Volume 2) Klappentext: Als die totkranke Poppy ihren heimlich geliebten Kindergartenfreund James ihre Angst vor dem sterben gesteht, ahnt sie nicht, daß er ihre Gefühle erwidert und eine sehr speziellen Grund hatte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Denn James ist ein Vampir - und durch Poppys Todesfurcht in größter Versuchung. Ein Blutsbund mit ihr würde ihr ein Leben nach dem Tod und ihm die Erfüllung seiner Träume schenken. Doch wie die Preisgabe seines Geheimnisses werden die Herrscher der Nacht auch die Liebe zwischen einem Lamia und einem Menschen hart bestrafen... Band 34: Der Kelch des Vergessens (Geschöpfe der Nacht - Teil 3) Autor: L.J. Smith Originaltitel: Spellbinder (Night World, Volume 3) Klappentext: Blaise ist wie Thea eine Hexe und hat mit ihrem Haß auf die Menschen schon viele ins Verderben gestürzt. Doch als sie es auf Eric abgesehen hat, greift Thea ein - und begeht einen schweren Fehler, der den Geist einer mordgierigen Hexe aus dem 16. Jahrhundert freisetzt! Um ihn zu Bannen und Erics Leben zu retten, gibt es nur einen Weg: Thea muß ihm von der Existenz ihrer geheimen Welt erzählen und ihm ihre Liebe gestehen. Welche Gefahr mit diesem Tabubruch verbunden ist, wissen Thea und Eric wohl - aber sie wissen auch, daß sie ohneeinander nicht mehr leben können...